No Excuse
by Nomooretears
Summary: OW. Ezra and Vin get ambushed while on patrol.


No Excuse

by Nomooretears

_Written for VFD 1-hour Fic Challenge - theme 'excuse'_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Tanner, but would you mind introducing me to your…<em>friends<em>?" Ezra sneered at the men surrounding them.

"Sorry, Ez, but they ain't my friends. You know 'em?" Vin kept his gaze on the man in front of him, ignoring the three others aiming guns at them.

"No, sir, I have not had the pleasure. Perhaps Mr. Larabee, or even Mr. Wilmington…"

"Shut up!" The tall man in front of them ordered. Two men stepped forward, disarming the peacekeepers and motioning them to dismount. They kept quiet while their hands were bound behind them and they were marched into the barn of the abandoned property they ridden out to check.

"Gentlemen, might I inquire as to the meaning of our incarceration." Vin snorted as Ezra continued. "While I am sure that this will certainly be a delightful experience for myself and my companion, we are quite busy and must be on our way. Our compatriots…"

"Enough!" The leader of the group stepped up to Ezra, towering over the verbose man by nearly a foot. "You will listen, not talk. My name is Will Clifton, perhaps you've heard of me."

"Will Clifton, hmm, that name does sound familiar. Mr. Tanner, wasn't there a story going around the saloon about a man who likes to wear ladies knickers? Yes, I believe that was you!" Ezra smirked a gold-glinted grin up at Clifton, before folding with a grunt as a fist pounded into his midsection.

Vin remained still, mentally rolling his eyes at Ezra. They both knew this man, his wanted poster had arrived just last week. Bank robbery and murder were the charge, a very dangerous man.

"I should kill you for that," growled Clifton, "but I need information first. I hear there are seven men that guard Four Corners, is that right?" He continued as his prisoners remained silent. "I know it is. I also know that you two are a part of them, the tracker and the gambler. I was told that the preacher and the healer are off to the Indian village, leaving only three men in town. Is that true?"

Vin and Ezra did not answer. This man had obviously done some scouting, Josiah and Nathan had been discussing their plans only last night in the saloon. Plans that had changed this morning when an accident had left Nathan with two patients in his clinic, delaying their trip until tomorrow. But Vin and Ezra saw no reason to tell them that.

Clifton reached forward and grabbed Ezra, pulling him forward as he pulled out his gun. "I only need one of you. Perhaps some incentive is needed." He looked at Vin. "Tell me how many are in town, or I'll shoot your friend."

Vin glared at him, then sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Ezra tried to look at Vin, but the tight grip on his shirt prevented him from turning very far. "Vin, no!"

"I gotta, Ez. He'll kill you." Vin hesitated. "You're right, Josiah and Nathan aren't in town. But the others are gone, too. We got a wire this morning to pick up prisoners in Eagle Bend. The others headed out first thing."

Clifton narrowed his eyes and studied the tracker. Vin's stare was angry, but he couldn't detect any hint of deception. "Are you sure the town's unguarded, boy?" Vin suddenly smiled.

"He's sure." A cold voice came from the front of the barn. Clifton turned and three men standing in the doorway, guns drawn. The click of cocking guns drew his attention to the back, where two others stood. The men with Clifton looked at each other then slowly raised their hands, stepping away from the men in the middle.

"It appears this would be the most opportune moment for you to abscond with the funds in the bank, as the local constabulary are otherwise enaged," Ezra offered. Clifton growled in anger and pushed Ezra away from him, aiming his gun as Ezra stumbled backwards. Vin threw himself forward, knocking Ezra to the ground as shots were fired.

Ezra coughed at the dust that he was breathing in, thanks to his proximity to the ground. He pushed against the weight on his back. "Mr. Tanner, if you would kindly get off of me, I would appreciate it." He struggled to sit up as Vin rolled off his back. Using each other as support, they managed to get upright with their hands still tied behind them.

"You two okay?" asked Chris as he came forward. Buck and JD secured the prisoners while Josiah checked the dead man. Nathan was on Chris' heels, coming to make sure that none of these idiots got themselves shot.

"We're fine, Cowboy." Vin grinned.

"Fine? Speak for yourself, Mr. Tanner. Thanks to your unnecessary attack on my person, yet another fine jacket has been ruined." Ezra moaned as he stared at the large tear in his coat.

"Unnecessary? Ez, I saved your life! " Vin glared down at the oblivious man.

"And I thank you for that, but it's still no excuse for the destruction of my attire!" Ezra glared right back at him, barely holding in his grin.

Chris shook his head and headed towards the horses. Yup, those two were just fine.

The End


End file.
